Die Neuen in Drakeshaugh
by HannahFranziska
Summary: Die Anwohner einer verschlafenen Ecke der Cheviot Hills entdecken überraschend, dass sie neue Nachbarn haben. Wer sind die Neuen in Drakeshaugh? Als James Potter den Muggel Henry Charlton trifft, befreundet sich seine Mutter mit den Potters und ihr Leben verändert sich. *Autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Strangers at Drakeshaugh" von "Northumbrian"*
1. Hinbringen

_Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Strangers at Drakeshaugh" von "Northumbrian". Das Original ist hier zu finden: s/6331126/1/Strangers-at-Drakeshaugh_

 **Einführung**

Alwinton und Harbottle (und Harbottle Castle und der Fluss Coquet) sind echte Orte in Coquetdale in den Cheviot Hills, Northumberland. Das Haus namens Drakeshaugh (ausgesprochen Dreiks-hoff) existiert nicht, aber der Drakesstone Burn und der Drake Stone selbst schon. Haugh ist ein Altenglisches Wort mit der Bedeutung Wiese oder Mulde (oder manchmal versteckter Ort) und ist ein verbreiteter Ortsname in Nordengland und Schottland. Ein „Burn" ist in Nordengland und Schottland ein Bach.

Dies ist ein Teil der Vereinigten Königreichs, der mir gut bekannt ist (was auch wegen meines Pseudonyms offensichtlich sein sollte), nichtsdestotrotz sind alle Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen meinen Original Characters und den Bewohnern von Coquetdale rein zufällig. Die Canon Characters gehören natürlich JKR und ich spiele nur mit ihnen.

Coquet (falls es interessiert) wird ko-kett ausgesprochen.

 **1\. Hinbringen**

Mein Mann sah sie zuerst.

Ich hatte nach hinten geguckt, unbequem in meinem Sitz verdreht bei dem Versuch, Henry davon abzuhalten, seine kleine Schwester zu pieksen. Ich hatte erfolgreich mit der Transportbox unserer Katze eine Absperrung zwischen ihnen errichtet. Deswegen starrte mich Henry böse an, mit diesem beleidigten ‚Wie kannst du nur wagen, mich nicht machen zu lassen, was ich will'- Ausdruck, den ich schon von ihm kannte.

„Verdammt", sagte Mike bewundernd. „Glaubst du, der ist echt?"

Als ich mich nach vorne drehte, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf das Objekt seiner Wertschätzung. Die Frau war nicht groß; sie trug kurze Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt. Eine gedrehte Kordel aus leuchtend rotem Haar war mit zwei schwarzen Schleifen zusammengebunden. Eine war in ihrem Genick, die andere kurz über ihrer Hüfte und tanzte und schwang beim Gehen. Sie hielt einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand und schob einen Kinderwagen. Der Junge trug graue kurze Hosen und ein türkises Sweatshirt, die Uniform der Harbottle Grundschule, aber ich bezweifelte, dass Mike ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

„Der Hintern?", fragte ich, denn ich kannte meinen Mann. „Auf jeden Fall echt."

„Ich meinte den Zopf", beschwerte sich Mike als wir vorbeifuhren.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich.

Ich drehte mich um und sah zurück. Der Kinderwagen war ein Zwillingswagen. Die Frau schritt bestimmt die Straße nach Harbottle herunter, in Richtung der Dorfschule. Sie war eine Fremde, eine Neue in unserer kleinen Ecke der Hügel, aber ich beschloss sofort, dass ich sie nicht mögen würde. Nach drei Kindern hatte sie kein Recht auf eine solche Figur.

Die Straße von Alwinton nach Harbottle ist schmal und es gibt keine Fußwege runter ins Dorf. Die Frau lief auf der Straße auf der Seite des entgegenkommenden Verkehrs. Nicht, dass ihr etwas entgegengekommen wäre. Wir sehen nicht viele Autos auf unseren Straßen und alles, was größer ist als ein Auto, ist sehr ungewöhnlich, außer die Army ist unterwegs.

Wir hatten gerade den Fluss Coquet überquert, als Annie angefangen hatte, sich über das Pieksen ihres Bruders zu beschweren. Ich fragte mich, woher die Frau kam. Ich kenne alle Leute auf unserer Seite des Flusses, in Alwinton und den umliegenden Bauernhöfen. Auf dieser Seite, der Südseite, waren wir erst an zwei Immobilien vorbeigekommen und ich weiß auch, wer in den beiden wohnt. Andere Häuser gab es nicht.

Außer… außer jemand hatte tatsächlich Drakeshaugh gekauft. Das alte Haus war schon seit Jahren verlassen, aber als ich die Möglichkeiten durchging, erkannte ich, dass sie von nirgendwo sonst gekommen sein konnte. Drakeshaugh lag anderthalb Meilen von Harbottle entfernt, den Pfad neben dem Drakestone Burn entlang. Die Frau ging zu Fuß, schob zwei Kinder und hielt ein drittes fest an der Hand. Wenn sie von Drakeshaugh kam, war sie gelaufen und den größten Teil davon entlang eines alten und zerfurchten Pfades.

„Hast du von irgendwelchen Neuankömmlingen gehört?", fragte ich.

„Du achtest auf die Gerüchteküche, nicht ich", sagte Mike. „Wir finden es eh bald raus, sie wird den Knirps zur Schule bringen, er hatte die Schuluniform an." Mein Mann hatte den Jungen also doch gesehen, manchmal unterschätze ich ihn. Nach neun Jahren Ehe sollte ich es besser wissen.

Wir fegten um die Kurven und auf die einzige Straße, die das Dorf Harbottle ausmacht. Die Fremde war nun in der Ferne hinter uns verschwunden.

„Ich könnte euch an der Schule raussetzen, zurückfahren und anbieten, sie mitzunehmen", schlug Mike vor.

„Mike Charlton", warnte ich ihn als wir langsamer wurden, „du bist hier, weil dein Sohn seinen ersten ganzen Schultag hat, nicht um kurvige, rothaarige Unbekannte aufzugabeln."

„Ich könnte beides verbinden", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Worüber redet'ir?", fragte Henry uns vom Rücksitz.

„Wir haben grade eine Frau gesehen, die wir nicht kennen, die zur Schule gelaufen ist, Henry", informierte ich meinen Sohn. „Da war ein kleiner Junge bei ihr; er könnte ein neuer Freund für dich sein. Das wär doch nett, oder?"

„Nö", sagte Henry mit Nachdruck.

Ich warf einen unauffälligen Blick in den Schminkspiegel. Es ist eine gute Methode, um die Kinder zu beobachten ohne dass sie bemerken, was man macht. Henry ist überzeugt davon, dass ich Augen im Hinterkopf habe. Mein Sohn war heute Morgen den Tränen nahe, armer kleiner Kerl. Er war ängstlich, nervös. Es war ein großer Tag, sein erster ganzer Tag in der Schule.

Henry war schon seit Ostern halbtags gegangen, nur vormittags. Er hatte sich gut eingewöhnt, sich sogar mit einigen der älteren Kinder angefreundet, aber die sechs Wochen Sommerferien waren lang genug gewesen, ihn all _das_ vergessen zu lassen. Wir hatten Tränen und Wutanfälle gehabt seit dem Moment, in dem wir ihn heute Morgen aufgeweckt hatten, und ich war äußerst dankbar, dass mein Mann darauf bestanden hatte zu helfen. Mike hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er heute erst später zur Arbeit musste, damit er bei Henrys erstem ganzen Schultag dabei sein konnte.

„Wir sind da, Henny", verkündete Mike, als er am Ende der Reihe von Autos hielt, die schon vor der Schule parkten.

„Hen- _ry_ ", korrigierte Henry seinen Vater verärgert.

„Früher hast du immer Henny gesagt", erinnerte ihn Mike, „als du ein kleiner Junge warst. Bist du etwa kein kleiner Junge mehr?"

„Nö!", verkündete Henry großspurig. „Ich bin ein großer Junge, ich bin fast fünf."

„Ein großer Junge, der zur Schule geht, wie alle großen Jungen das machen", sagte Mike.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte ich zu meinem Mann als er unserem Sohn aus dem Auto half. Ich lehnte mich über Henrys Kindersitz, um Annies Gurt zu lösen. Also ich sie auf meine Hüfte setzte, sah ich Henry die Hand seines Vaters nehmen. Mike machte sein Ding gut; er spielte den unwissenden Narr und lenkte Henry damit ab.

„Hier lang?", fragte Mike und führte Henry in die falsche Richtung, weg vom Schultor, und erlaubte unserem Sohn, ihn zu zurechtzuweisen und in die richtige Richtung zu führen. Mike sagt, dass sich dumm zu stellen manchmal das Klügste ist; auf jeden Fall funktioniert es bei Henry fast immer. Ich lächelte, als ich sie durch das Tor gehen sah.

Ich überprüfte den Rücksitz; Henry hatte seine Schultasche auf dem Boden liegen lassen. Ich hob sie hoch und fluchte: sie tropfte. Das Trinkpäckchen mit O-Saft, das ich ihm eingepackt hatte, war ausgelaufen, das war durch den Geruch offensichtlich. Ich schimpfte tonlos, hob die Tasche aus dem Auto und ließ sie auf den Gehweg fallen. Die Tasche war klebrig, und meine Hand jetzt auch.

„Wassislos, Mammy?" fragte meine Tochter.

Ich hob sie in Henrys Kindersitz und befahl: „Nicht bewegen, Annie, ich muss das hier saubermachen."

Ich hockte mich auf den Bordstein und öffnete den Reißverschluss der Tasche.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte jemand. Ihr Dialekt entlarvte sie sofort, er war definitiv aus dem Süden; West Country, dachte ich, nach ein paar mehr Worten würde ich mir sicher sein.

Ich schaute in Richtung der Stimme. Da war der Junge in dem Schul-Sweatshirt. Er hatte rotbraune Haare und ein sommersprossiges Gesicht und sah ziemlich ängstlich aus, Henry nicht unähnlich. Da war der Kinderwagen, ein dreirädriges off-road Modell mit matschverkrusteten Reifen. Zwei Kinder saßen darin. Das jüngere war ein Kleinkind, achtzehn Monate alt, schätzte ich; ein Mädchen mit Haaren von einem ebenso leuchtenden Rot wie das ihrer Mutter, das in zwei Büscheln zusammengebunden war. Das ältere Kind war vielleicht drei und den anderen beiden komplett unähnlich. Er hatte einen Wuschelkopf aus unordentlichem, schwarzen Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen.

Hinter dem Kinderwagen war ein Paar blasse, sommersprossige und muskulöse Beine. Die verwaschenen kurzen Jeans waren recht lang, um die zehn Zentimeter über ihren Knien, und sie schienen von vorne nicht so eng, aber da ihr weißes T-Shirt tief ausgeschnitten war, hätte mein Mann wohl etwas anderes gefunden, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte; zwei andere Dinge.

Unwissend ob meiner feindlichen Gedanken, blickte mich die sommersprossige und rothaarige Fremde an, lächelte, und winkte dann meiner Tochter, die geduldig im Kindersitz saß. Die Kinder der Frau sahen mich an, als hätten sie noch nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen.

„Sin' wir schon da, Mummy?", fragte der Junge in der Schuluniform als ich Henrys Tasche öffnete.

„Ja, James, wir sind da", antwortete sie ihm.

Saft war aus Henrys Brotdose auf seine Jacke getropft, die nun nass und klebrig war. Unter den stillen, forschenden Blicken der Frau und ihren drei Kindern zog ich die Jacke heraus und ließ sie auf den Gehweg fallen, bevor ich die Brotdose öffnete und den Inhalt überprüfte. Henrys Apfel konnte gerettet werden; wenn man ihn waschen und trocknen würde, wäre er in Ordnung, aber der Rest seines Mittagessens war ruiniert.

Sie waren immer noch da, beobachtend und wartend. Ich starrte die Frau böse an; dann erinnerte ich mich, dass sie mir eine Frage gestellt hatte, sie hatte mir Hilfe angeboten und ich hatte nicht geantwortet. Ich war es, nicht sie, die sich unhöflich benahm.

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie helfen können, aber danke für das Angebot", entschuldigte ich mich bei der Frau. „Das Trinkpäckchen Orangensaft vom meinem Sohn ist ausgelaufen und sein Mittagessen ist ruiniert."

„Mittagessen?" Die junge Frau sah beunruhigt aus während ihre Kinder mich einfach weiter beobachteten. „Gibt es kein Mittagessen? Ich dachte es gäbe Mittagessen."

„Es gibt welches, wenn Sie dafür bezahlt haben", erklärte ich ihr. „Haben Sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Die Frau sah verwirrt aus. „Harry – mein Mann – hat alles organisiert. Er sollte mit mir hier sein, aber es gab einen Krise bei der Arbeit und er musste gehen."

„Will Daddy", verkündete der dunkelhaarige Junge. Bei dem Wort ‚Harry' hatte er die Ohren gespitzt.

„Er ist arbeiten, Al", sagte die Frau entnervt.

„Wir können mit Mrs Wilson reden, sie unterrichtet die unteren Klassen", beruhigte ich sie. „Sie wird wissen ob… James" _, (Ich erinnerte mich, wie sie den Jungen mit den rotbraunen Haaren genannt hatte),_ „für Mittagessen eingetragen ist, und ich werde jetzt auch Essen für Henry kaufen müssen."

„Danke." Die Frau schenkte mir ein freundliches und dankbares Lächeln.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich die Jacke von Ihrem Sohn trockne?", fragte sie. „Ich bin übrigens Ginny Potter."

Sie streckte eine sommersprossige Hand aus. Ich hob Henrys Jacke auf, an der nun auch noch Dreck klebte, und schüttelte die Hand, die sie mir anbot. Sie hatte einen überraschend festen Griff. Ich bin die Tochter eines Bauern; mein Händedruck ist gut, ihrer war besser.

„Jacqui Charlton", nannte ich ihr meinen Namen. „Ich hab' schon alle Witze gehört, also geben Sie sich keine Mühe." Sie sah mich ausdruckslos an. Sie kam aus dem Süden, erinnerte ich mich, sie hatte vermutlich noch nie von Jackie Charlton gehört.

„Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie hier dran viel ändern können", sagte ich zu ihr. Sie lächelte nur, griff unter den Kinderwagen und zog ein purpurnes Handtuch hervor. Sie nahm mir die Jacke ab, wickelte sie in das Handtuch ein und rubbelte energisch. Als sie die Jacke wieder hervorzog, war sie sauber und trocken, und nicht klebrig.

„Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das gemacht?" fragte ich.

„Es…" Ginny Potter hielt inne und dachte sorgfältig nach bevor sie wieder anfing.

„George… mein Bruder… einer meiner Brüder… ist eine Art… Erfinder. Sein Sohn, Fred, ist das schmutzigste, klebrigste Kind in der Familie, und er hat eine Menge Konkurrenz, besonders von dem hier." Sie verwuschelte ihrem ältesten Sohn liebevoll die Haare. „George hat dieses Handtuch… erfunden… es ist… besonders beschichtet… und eine Art Testversion."

„Ich würd eins kaufen", sagte ich ihr.

„Sei dir nicht so sicher, es würd mich nicht wundern wenn nachher alles, was ich damit sauber gemacht hab, purpur wird", lächelte sie und merkte dann, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie entsetzt aus ob ihrer eigenen Worte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh, Schei… Verd… Verflixt", rief sie aus, bewegte sich von einem unvollendetem Schimpfwort zum nächsten und vollzog die gleiche ‚Nicht vor den Kindern' Wortvermeidung, die ich auch selbst mache. „Wenn das passiert, sag mir Bescheid und ich werd die Jacke ersetzen. Wir werden uns sicher nochmal vor der Schule treffen."

„He!" rief mein Mann.

„Wir kommen, Mike", rief ich zurück.

„Mein Mann", erklärte ich. „Unser Sohn hat heute seinen ersten ganzen Tag und er hat sich entschieden, sich dafür frei zu nehmen."

„Harry hat das gleiche gemacht, aber es ist was dazwischen gekommen", erzählte mir Ginny und sah dabei recht verwirrt aus.

„Komm mit, Ginny, ich stell dich ein paar andern Müttern vor. Das…", ich hob Annie aus dem Wagen, „ist meine Tochter, Annie."

Ich setzte Annie ab, griff fest nach ihrer Hand und wir wackelten langsam in Richtung Schultor mit den Potters an unsere Seite.

„Sag hallo zu Mrs Potter, Annie", schlug ich vor.

„'Allo", murmelte Annie schüchtern.

„Hallo, Annie. Diese drei sind James, Al und Lily. Sagt hallo zu Mrs Charlton und Annie, Kinder."

„Hallo", sagten sie beiden jüngeren im Chor.

„Hallo zu Mrs Charlton und Annie." James verzog das Gesicht.

„James, benimm dich", mahnte Ginny.

„Will nich' zur Schule!", ließ James seine Mutter wissen.

„Mein Sohn Henry auch nicht", erzählte ich ihm. „Vielleicht könnt ihr euch Gesellschaft leisten."

„Das wär doch nett, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Nö", verkündete James.

Bevor Ginny etwas sagen konnte, hatten wir das Tor erreicht, wo mein Mann und Sohn warteten. Ich stellte alle vor. Mike benahm sich vorbildlich, Gott sei Dank, und er erklärte sich gnädiger Weise dazu bereit, auf Annie, Al und Lily aufzupassen während Ginny und ich unsere Söhne in die Schule brachten.

„Das Gebäude ist ziemlich alt", stellte Ginny fest.

„Mehr als 150 Jahre, frühes viktorianisches Zeitalter, aber es ist gut renoviert, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte ich sie.

„Die Schule, wo ich war, war um einiges älter", lächelte sie.

„Echt?", fing ich an, aber mein Sohn unterbrach mich.

„James isst hier Mittag", verkündete Henry.

„Willst du auch hier essen?", fragte ich und betete für die richtige Antwort.

„Ja", erklärte er.

„Na, wenn du das willst, Henry, kümmer ich mich da sofort drum." Ich zwinkerte Ginny zu, die als Antwort wissend zurücklächelte.

Also nahmen wir unsere Söhne mit in die Schule, sprachen mit Mrs Wilson und sahen zu, wie sie die Jungs in die kleine Klasse aus vier, fünf und sechsjährigen einordnete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mrs Wilson sie mit Farbe und Papier an die Arbeit gesetzt hatte. Als sie uns den Rücken zukehrten und anfingen Farben zu mischen, gingen wir.

„Wir können euch leider nicht mitnehmen, tut mir leid, Ginny", sagte Mike als wir die Schule verließen. „Fünf Plätze für sechs Leute, ich befürchte, wir werden nicht alle reinpassen. Seid ihr schon lange hier? Gerade eingezogen? Wo wohnt ihr? Was macht dein Mann beruflich?"

„Oh, um Gottes Willen, Mike, sei nicht so neugierig. Wie soll sie denn all die Fragen beantworten?" Ich starrte Mike böse an und er hielt den Mund. Ich konnte sehen, dass Ginny wachsam geworden war seit er angefangen hatte, sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Ich würde jetzt nichts herausfinden, also beschloss ich, ihr von uns zu erzählen.

„Mike arbeitet in Morpeth, er ist ein Anwalt und Grundstücksverwalter", erzählte ich Ginny. „Ich bin hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Mike ist der Neuling, ursprünglich aus der großen Stadt, Newcastle. Acht Jahre, und er ist noch immer nicht an unsere friedlichen, ländlichen Gepflogenheiten gewöhnt."

Wir passierten gerade den Haufen anderer Mütter als ich sprach. Mary Saville rief zu mir rüber. Sie sah Ginny neugierig an und würde ‚absolut alles, Süße' über sie wissen wollen.

„Die ‚friedlichen Gepflogenheiten' sind mir ganz recht", tönte Mary und wedelte dabei mit einer Zeitung. „Ich würde im Moment sicher nicht in Sheffield sein wollen."

Die Schlagzeile lautete: ‚Werwolf Mörder schreibt: Ich werde weiter töten'

Ginny runzelte düster die Stirn und ignorierte Mary.

„Daddy in Sche'fied", verkündete Al Potter und sah interessiert auf bei der Erwähnung der Stadt.

„Ja, das ist er, Al, er hat da beruflich zu tun", sagte Ginny. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Jacqui, aber ich sollte diese beiden nach Hause bringen. Wir haben heute viel zu tun."

„Danke dir", sagte ich. „Henry hat eine saubere Jacke und, zumindest hoffe ich das, einen neuen Freund. Er war sehr aufgeregt heut Morgen."

„James auch. Es wird nett sein, wenn er etwas was Zeit mit Mug… mit einigen Kindern verbringen kann, mit denen er nicht verwandt ist." Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus als sie sprach. Ich wusste wie sie sich fühlte.

„Kinder müssen zur Schule gehen, es ist gut für sie, auch wenn man sie zuhause vermisst", versicherte ich ihr.

„Das hat Harry auch gesagt; ich hoffe, er hat Recht. Tschüss, Jacqui, tschüss, Mike. Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns noch mal sehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schob den Kinderwagen mit ihren zwei jüngsten Kindern zurück die Straße entlang.

Ich hatte keine Chance, mit Mike über Ginny Potter zu sprechen, denn Mary eilte herbei.

„Eine mysteriöse Fremde, erzähl mir alles, Süße", fing sie an. Ich war eine schwerwiegende Enttäuschung für sie und war froh als Mike mir nach ein paar Minuten half zu entkommen, indem er mich daran erinnerte, dass er mich nach Hause bringen musste um zur Arbeit zu kommen.


	2. Abholen

_Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Strangers at Drakeshaugh" von "Northumbrian". Das Original ist hier zu finden: s/6331126/1/Strangers-at-Drakeshaugh_

 **2\. Abholen**

An diesem Nachmittag, als Annie schlief, las ich mir den Artikel über die Sheffield Morde noch einmal aufmerksam durch. Ich saß in dem Sessel im Erkerfenster, trank meinen Kaffee und las die Zeitung. Das ist nichts, was ich normalerweise tue; das Nachmittagsprogramm im Fernsehen (besonders Haus-Umdekorierungs-Sendungen) sind meine Schwäche, aber mein Interesse war geweckt, wahrscheinlich wegen Ginnys Unterhaltung mit ihrem jüngeren Sohn, dessen Vater in ‚Sche'fied' war. Ginny hatte gesagt, dass er nicht bei ihr war, weil es eine ‚Krise bei der Arbeit' gegeben hatte. Wegen dieser Bemerkungen hatte ich mir sogar die Mittagsnachrichten angesehen.

Am späten Abend des vergangenen Freitags, oder am frühen Samstagmorgen, hatte es einen brutalen Mord in Sheffield gegeben. Die Leiche einen Frau war in einem Vorort namens Grimesthorpe gefunden worden. Sie war in Stücke gerissen worden ‚wie von einem wilden Tier', laut der Berichte in Mikes Exemplar des Independent. Die späteren Ausgaben der Samstagszeitungen waren voll mit der Story. Dann am Sonntag hatte die News oft he World berichtet, dass es etwa vier Wochen vorher in einem anderen Teil von Sheffield, Nether Edge, einen ähnlichen Mord gegeben hatte.

Die erste Leiche, ein Mann mittleren Alters, war anscheinend erst nach mehreren Tagen gefunden worden. Aber die News of the World behauptete schon, dass beide Opfer in einer Vollmondnacht getötet worden waren. Sie hatten sogar ein paar ‚Zeugen' aufgetrieben, die behaupteten, dass sie gehört hätten wie ein Wolf den Mond anheulte. Die Polizei hatte bestätigt, dass Freitag eine Vollmondnacht gewesen war, hatte aber betont, dass Todesuhrzeit und –datum des anderen Opfers nicht verlässlich festgestellt worden waren. Trotzdem hatten die Zeitungen sie ‚Die Werwolf Morde' genannt und der Name war hängengeblieben.

Das war gestern. Heute Morgen waren die Fernsehnachrichten voll gewesen mit Berichten über einen Brief, angeblich vom ‚Werwolf', der drohte, weiter an jedem Vollmond zu töten ‚bis Greyback freigelassen wird'. Die Polizei in Süd-Yorkshire hatten die Berichte zuerst abgetan, aber ‚Der Werwolf' hatte ebenfalls ein Exemplar an die Sun Zeitung geschickt, zusätzlich zu dem an die Polizei, und letzten Endes hatte diese bestätigt, dass ein Brief eingegangen war. Sie behaupteten, nicht zu wissen, wer ‚Greyback' war. Es gab eine Menge Spekulationen darüber, ob das wahr war.

Ich lese viele Krimis, zu viele, sagt Mike. Aber Ich lese lieber einen kernigen Kriminalroman als eine eintönige und langweilige Romanze. Wen interessiert's, was mit einem dummen und selbstsüchtigen Mädchen und ihrem arroganten und absolut unpassendem Liebhaber passiert? Mein Kopf hatte verrückt gespielt. Heute Morgen hatte sich die Nachricht über den mysteriösen ‚Greyback Brief' verbreitet und heute Morgen war Ginnys Mann wegen einer dringenden beruflichen Angelegenheit nach Sheffield gerufen worden. Ich fragte mich, ob er irgendwie in die Mordermittlungen involviert war. Aufregende neue Nachbarn, das war vielleicht was für Mary.

Ich griff nach meiner Tasse und stellte fest, dass mein Kaffee fast kalt war. Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Es war Zeit, mich auf dem Weg zur Schule zu machen. Ich war in meine wilden Spekulationen vertieft gewesen.

Ich verließ das Haus ein paar Minuten zu spät und mein Aufbruch wurde noch herausgezögert, weil Annie noch immer schlief. Es ist immer anstrengend, sie in ihren Kindersitz zu kriegen ohne sie aufzuwecken. Ihren Sitz in den Micra einzusetzen war auch nicht leicht. Zum Glück bin ich normalerweise 15 Minuten vor Schulschluss am Tor, also bedeutete zu spät zu sein nur, dass ich zehn Minuten zu früh war anstatt einer Viertelstunde.

Ich fuhr an der Schule vorbei, wendete im Drakesstone View und fuhr ein zweites Mal vorbei. Es war offensichtlich, dass ich die letzte war, die kam. Mary und ihre Freundinnen standen bereits innerhalb des Tors. Die Busse für die Kinder von den umliegenden Bauernhöfen standen ebenfalls schon alle bereit. Ich hielt an und parkte am Ende der Reihe von Autos und Minibussen. Ich war am weitesten vom Schultor entfernt.

Annie schlief immer noch in ihrem Kindersitz. Das gab mir eine Ausrede nicht zu den anderen Müttern zu gehen und mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Im Auto zu warten bedeutete nicht von Mary und ihren Freundinnen verhört zu werden und sie würden nicht herausfinden, wie wenig ich über die Neuen wusste. Ich war ganz bestimmt noch nicht bereit, meine Spekulationen mit ihnen zu teilen.

In diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht an Ginny vorbeigekommen war. James würde bald rauskommen, und seine Mammy würde nicht auf ihn warten. Ich war überrascht, denn nach meiner anfänglichen Feindseligkeit (die, wie ich zugeben musste, allein auf ihrem Aussehen beruhte), hatte ich beschlossen, dass sie mir wie eine nette junge Frau vorkam. Ich starrte durch meine Windschutzscheibe, schaute zurück die Straße rauf. Sie sollte jetzt auf die Schule zukommen, aber sie war weit und breit nicht in Sicht.

Ich saß ein paar Minuten lang da und versuchte mich zu entscheiden, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte Ginny gerade erst kennengelernt, ich wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn ich nach ihr suchen würde. Wenn sie sich nur ein paar Minuten verspätet hatte, wäre ich ein Wichtigtuer. Aber wenn es ein Problem gab…

Ich hatte gerade beschlossen, in Richtung des Weges zu fahren, der nach Drakshaugh führte, um zu sehen ob sie Hilfe brauchte als das Motorrad ankam. Es heulte die Straße hinter mir hinauf und fuhr heran um direkt vor meinem Auto zu parken. Es war eine große, schwarze und sehr laute Maschine, eine alte Triumph, dachte ich, obwohl sie keine Plakette hatte. Der Fahrer stieg zügig ab und in einer flüssigen, offensichtlich gut geübten Bewegung zog er das Motorrad auf seinen Ständer. Dies war sogar noch mysteriöser als die Begegnung an diesem Morgen. Ich sah interessiert zu.

Der Fahrer trug eine blaue Jeans und eine Lederjacke in einer eigenartigen rot-schwarzen Farbe. Ich beobachtete, wie er den Reißverschluss der Jacke öffnete und ein abgenutztes grünes T-Shirt mit den Buchstaben –RPI– auf der Brust enthüllte; das ganze Wort konnte ich nicht sehen. Endlich nahm er seinen Helm ab, ein leuchtend rotes Ding, auf dessen Seiten ein Löwe wie auf einem Wappen gemalt worden war. Das war Harry Potter, wurde mir klar, und er wusste, wie er einen Eindruck machen konnte.

Während er damit beschäftigt war, seinen Helm am Motorrad zu befestigen, stieg ich aus dem Auto und lächelte ihn an. Die gedämpfte Unterhaltung beim Schultor hinter mir hatte geendet. Ich sah mich nicht um, aber ich konnte die forschenden Blicke der Schultor-Mütter hinter mir spüren. Ich fragte mich, ob sie ihn auch erkannt hatten.

„Hallo", sagte ich etwas außer Atem.

In der Sekunde, in der er seinen Helm abgenommen hatte, hatte ich gewusst, dass dies Ginnys Mann und Als Dad war. Es konnte absolut keinen Zweifel an letzterem geben, das rabenschwarze Haar und die leuchtend grünen Augen bewiesen es. Wie mein Vater sagen würde, Al Potter war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Obwohl die Augen des Vaters, anders als bei seinem Sohn, hinter Brillengläsern verborgen waren.

Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe und sah jung aus, sehr jung, aber er war wahrscheinlich in seinen späten Zwanzigern. Er war nicht muskulös, er war dünn und schmal und seine Haare waren zerzaust und unordentlich. Ich bevorzuge, mehr Fleisch an meinen Männern, aber er war recht süß. Er hatte einen eigenartigen, jungenhaften Charme, der in mir (und einigen anderen Müttern hinter mir, wie ich aufgrund des aufgeregten Geflüsters hinter mir ahnte) das Verlangen weckte, mich um ihn zu kümmern.

„Du musst Jacqui sein", sagte er lächelnd als er eine Hand zum Gruß ausstreckte. „Ginny hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Ich bin Harry Potter, James' Dad." Es war so viel Stolz in seiner Stimme als er diese letzten Worte sprach, dass ich ihn umarmen wollte. Ich widerstand der Versuchung und schüttelte einfach seine Hand.

„Hallo, Harry Potter, James' Dad", plapperte ich albern. Ich fluchte innerlich auf meinen lächerlichen Gruß; ein gutaussehender Typ und ich benahm mich plötzlich wie ein verschossener Teenager. Er grinste nur.

„Nenn mich Harry, bitte. Danke, dass du Ginny heut Morgen geholfen hast, ich hab sie da ziemlich hängen gelassen… James auch", fügte er traurig hinzu.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wollen Ihren Sohn nicht mit diesem Ding nach Hause bringen", dröhnte Mary Saville hinter mir. Harry Potter sah sie überrascht an.

„Natürlich nicht, wir werden zu Fuß gehen; ich komme später wieder um das Motorrad zu holen", sagte er kurz angebunden zu ihr bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte.

„Du wohnst also weiter im Tal, Jacqui. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass ihr an ihr vorbeigefahren seid, aus Alwinton?"

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte ich und war mir bewusst, dass ich dadurch, dass ich Harry dabei half Mary zu ignorieren, einen gefährlichen Pfad eingeschlagen hatte. Klatsch am Schultor war die Hauptform des Austauschs hier im Tal, und Mary war die Meisterin des Geschwätzes. „Wir leben in Alwinton, im Dorf, und ihr müsst gerade in Dakeshaugh eingezogen sein, weil das das einzige mögliche Haus ist."

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf einen Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich dachte, niemand würde uns hier bemerken", sagte er. Ich lachte und wagte es ihm in einer hoffentlich freundlichen Geste auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Jeder wird euch hier bemerken! Es sind nur so wenige von uns an dieser Straße und wir kennen uns alle gegenseitig, selbst wenn wir uns nur im Vorbeifahren höflich zunicken. Aber wir wissen nichts über euch. Wir wussten nicht mal, dass jemand in Drakeshaugh eingezogen ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass du aus dem Süden kommst, aber du bist nicht aus dem West Country wie Ginny."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte er und sah mich überrascht an.

„Dialekte, die waren schon immer mein Hobby. Ginny spricht gedehnter als du, du bist näher dran an Estuary Englisch, nicht London aber nah dran, würd ich sagen.

„Das weißt du, nur weil du mich sprechen hörst, und Ginny auch?" fragte er. Er hörte sich beeindruckt an.

„Du bist aus den Home Counties – wahrscheinlich Berkshire, Hampshire oder Surrey", riet ich.

„Surrey", bestätigte er, „und Ginny?"

„Möglicherweise Cornwall, aber wahrscheinlich Devon", sagte ich ihm.

„Beeindruckend", sagte er und er sah tatsächlich beeindruckt aus.

„Also du kommst aus Surrey, wohnst in Northumberland und arbeitest in Sheffield. Du musst ein aufregendes Leben führen." Ich lächelte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich in Sheffield arbeite?" Er fragte die Frage recht scharf und ich sah einen ein beunruhigendes Schimmern von scharfem Stahl hinter diesen lächelnden grünen Augen.

„Dein jüngerer Sohn, Al. Jemand hat Sheffield erwähnt, wegen dieser ‚Werwolf Morde' und er hat gesagt ‚Daddy in Sche'fied', also habe ich angenommen, dass du da arbeitest."

Harry Potter entspannte sich.

„Ich versuche von zuhause zu arbeiten, wenn ich kann, aber mein Büro ist in London und manchmal werde ich zu anderen Orten gerufen. Heute Morgen würde ich nach Sheffield gerufen."

„Die Morde?" fragte ich plötzlich und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er zögerte, er versuchte sich zu entscheiden ob er lügen sollte oder nicht, was offensichtlich bedeutete, ja, die Morde. Er starrte in meine Augen und ich hatte plötzlich die verrückte Idee, dass er meine Gedanken las. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur die Vermutung auf meinem Gesicht gelesen, denn er nickte widerwillig.

„Ja. Mein Büro… mein Büro bietet spezielle Dienstleistungen für die Regierung und die Polizei. Im Moment arbeite ich mit der Polizei in Süd-Yorkshire", erzählte er mir.

„Spezielle Dienstleistungen?" fragte ich.

„Ja… Erstellung von Täterprofilen… solche Sachen", sagte er.

„Klingt interessant", sagte ich.

„Normalerweise ist es sterbenslangweiliger Bürokram, und so mag ich es", sagte er mit einem wehmütigem Lächeln, „aber manchmal ist es ganz interessant." Er kratzte sich geistesabwesend seinen Brustkorb während er sprach.

Ich kam nicht dazu, ihm noch andere Fragen zu stellen, denn die Kinder kamen schreiend durch das Schultor. Mein Mutterohr machten Henrys hochfrequente Schreie in dem verwirrenden Durcheinander aus.

„Mammy!"

Ich sah hinüber; er und James waren zusammen und rannten auf uns zu, jeder stolz mit einem zusammengerolltem Blatt Papier in der Hand.

„Daddydaddydaddy", quietschte James. Ich sah mich um und dann nach unten. Harry hatte sich hingehockt um seinen Sohn auf gleicher Höhe zu begrüßen.

„Jamesjamesjames", sagte Harry lachend. „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

„'SwartolluntichhabbeinBil'gemaln" sagte er stolz und schnell.

„Du hast ein Bild gemalt, wow!", sagte Harry und dann war Henry auf mir drauf und seine aufgeregten und dringenden Rufe nahmen meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Henry hatte auch ein Bild gemalt. Es war von seiner Familie, Mammy, Daddy und ein formloser, kleiner, pinkfarbener Klecks, von dem er mir geringschätzig versicherte, es wäre seine Schwester. Er schob Harry das Bild stolz unter die Nase und Harry, der Gute, machte alle richtigen anerkennenden Geräusche für das Durcheinander aus verschmierten Plakatfarben.

Dann bestand James darauf, mir auch sein ‚Bil'' zu zeigen.

„Dassin'Mammyun'Daddyun'Alun'Lililu", verkündete James.

Er hielt inne um Luft zu holen. Lily-Lou, bemerkte ich, ein ungewöhnlicher Name, nicht so normal wie James. Ich fragte mich ob Al ein ganz normaler Alan war oder, ich lächelte in mich hinein ob meines Höhenflugs, ein Alphonse. James' Bild war, wie ich neidisch feststellte, um einiges besser als Henrys.

Ginny war mehr oder weniger rot: blutrote Haare, blutrotes Lächeln und ein Blutrot getupftes Gesicht, nicht Masern, wie ich erkannte, sondern Sommersprossen. Harry war ein schwarzes Gekritzel von Haaren, Brille, grünen Augen und ein Lächeln; da war noch etwas anderes, eine rote zickzack Linie zwischen der Brille und den Haaren.

„Es ist wundervoll, James", sagte ich ihm. „Ich geb' es deinem Daddy, damit er drauf aufpassen kann, okay?"

Ich gab Harry James' Bild, das er so vorsichtig nahm, als wäre es ein wertvolles Meisterwerk (was es natürlich war). Als er es mir abnahm, blickte ich neugierig hoch auf seine Stirn. Er seufzte genervt und hob eine unordentliche Strähne an um eine schwache zick-zack förmige Narbe zu entblößen.

„James ist fasziniert davon", erzählte er mir. „Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben als ich 15 Monate alt war. Ich bin unbeschadet davongekommen, abgesehen hiervon."

„Das tut mir Leid…", begann ich automatisch.

„Ich hab ein paar Fotos, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich an sie erinnern. Als ich jünger war, kamen sie öfter in meinen Träumen vor, aber das passiert nicht mehr seit… naja, jetzt seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr." Harrys Worte kamen in einem Schwall und seine Unterbrechung machte offensichtlich, dass er nicht über seine Eltern reden wollte. Ich fragte mich, wer ihn großgezogen hatte, aber ich fragte nicht.

„Ich hoffe immer, dass ich mehr bin als nur eine ungewöhnliche Narbe…", fing er mit einem Lächeln an.

„Sicher bist du das, und ein mysteriöser Fremder noch dazu", sagte ich scherzend. Er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Nachdem Ginny James heute Morgen hergebracht hat, hat sie mich gewarnt, dass ich das alles nicht richtig durchdacht habe. Ich dachte, dass eine schöne, ruhige Schule in einer abgelegenen Gegend zu finden das Beste für meine Kinder wäre. Ginny und ich führen gerne ein ruhiges Leben, aber es wird über uns geredet werden, oder? Einfach aufzutauchen und in Dakeshaugh einzuziehen und dann unerwartet an der Schule anzukommen, das ist eine großen Sache in so einem kleinen Ort, oder?"

„Ich befürchte schon", gab ich zu.

„Wir wären wahrscheinlich anonymer gewesen, wenn wir in London geblieben wären. Wir wären in der Menge verloren gegangen. Aber Ginny und ich wollten, dass unsere Kinder Platz zum Aufwachsen haben, Wälder und Bäche und Felder, nicht ein Stadthaus ohne Garten."

„Wenn ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wolltet, hab ihr euch außergewöhnlich ungeschickt angestellt. Über dein Motorrad werden sie auch reden", erzählte ich ihm.

„Vielleicht sollte ich James von der Schule nehmen…", fing er an.

„Nein!", sprachen James und Henry zusammen. Harry und ich sahen beide überrascht zu ihnen hinunter. Sie hatten schweigend unserem Gespräch gelauscht. James war den Tränen nahe.

„Hast du schon einen Freund gefunden?" fragte Harry seinen Sohn. James sah Henry an und mein Sohn nickte ihm mit zitternden Lippen eine Bestätigung zu.

„Ja", sagte James bestimmt.

„Na, dann ist das wohl geklärt. Wir bleiben und wir müssen uns mit der ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit abfinden, mal wieder", sagte Harry mit Bestimmtheit. „Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause, Jamesy, und du kannst Mummy alles über deinen Tag in der Schule erzählen und ihr dein hübsches Gemälde zeigen, und Henry siehst du morgen in der Schule wieder."

„Soll ich euch bis zum Anfang eures Wegs mitnehmen?", fragte ich. „Mein Auto ist nicht groß, aber ich kann euch beide reinquetschen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich keinen Sitz für James habe."

„Danke für das Angebot, Jacqui, aber Ich würde gerne laufen, und alles über James' ersten Tag an seiner neuen Schule hören. Wir sehen euch morgen. Tschüss, Henry, tschüss, Schlafmütze." Harry winkte Annie, die glücklicherweise zufrieden aufgewacht war und uns noch im Halbschlaf still beobachtete.

„Wir sind gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man uns erstmal kennenlernt, und du hast mir genug erzählt, um die örtliche Wichtigtuerin für eine Weile zufriedenzustellen", antwortete ich leise.

„Die große dunkelhaarige, die mein Motorrad nicht mochte?", fragte Harry.

„Mary", sagte ich nickend.

„Mir haben schon schlimmere Leute nachgeschnüffelt", sagte Harry. „Tschüss, Jacqui, und danke nochmal, dass du Ginny geholfen hast."

„Tschüss, Henry", flüsterte James.

„Tsüss, James, bs'morgn", sagte Henry.

„Bis morgen", korrigierte ich ihn.

„Habbich doch gesag", antwortete er.

Hinter mir schlugen Autotüren zu, als alle sich bereit machten zu fahren. Ich beobachtete, wie Harry die Straße hinauflief, Hand in Hand mit seinem Sohn, bevor ich Henry in seinen Sitz hob.

Als wir ein paar Minuten später an ihnen vorbeifuhren, saß James auf den Schultern seines Daddys. Ich hupte und winkte, als wir sie passierten. Harry winkte kurz zurück, musste aber aufhören, da James so wild winkte, dass er fast von den Schultern seines Vaters fiel.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen neuen Freund gefunden, Henry", sagte ich.

„Mhm", sagte Henry zufrieden.


	3. Verhangener Vormittag

_Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Strangers at Drakeshaugh" von "Northumbrian". Das Original ist hier zu finden: s/6331126/1/Strangers-at-Drakeshaugh_

 **3\. Verhangener Vormittag**

Der Nebel der Dämmerung lag starr und unbewegt in den Mulden der Felder, als ich Henry zur Schule fuhr.

Die Wolken über uns waren dicht und grau, saugten die Kraft der Sonne ein und stellten sicher, dass ihre Strahlen zu schwach waren, um gegen den Nebel zu wirken. Nebelschwaden glitten aus den kleinen weißen Seen, die in den Mulden der grünen Felder lagen und die schleichende weißen Ranken hingen schaurig in der Luft über den tiefsten Punkten der Straße. Bis ich Harbottle erreicht hatte, war ich in den Bodennebel gefahren.

Wie immer wendete ich das Auto, bevor ich zurückfuhr und vor der Schule parkte. Ich trug eine fröhlich plappernde Annie auf meiner Hüfte und griff fest nach Henrys Hand. Mike hatte sich keinen zweiten Morgen freigenommen, aber trotz seiner stichelnden Warnungen beim Frühstück gab es keine Missgeschicke. Kein verschütteter Saft und keine klebrigen Jacken.

Wir gingen in einem feinen, feuchten Dunst durch das Schultor. Die Wolken würden vermutlich nachher aufreißen und es schien gute Aussichten auf etwas Sonnenschein zu geben, aber als wir uns der Schule näherten war es ein grauer Tag.

Als ich die Klasse betrat, entdeckte ich, dass Ginny schneller gewesen war als ich. Sie war damit beschäftigt, es James im Klassenraum gemütlich zu machen, als ich ankam. Es gab kein Zeichen von Al oder Lily.

James sah erneut sehr unsicher aus, aber er lächelte verhalten, als Henry und ich hereinkamen. Ich begrüßte Ginny schnell und sie mich, aber dann konzentrierte ich mich auf Henry, da er plötzlich auch wieder sehr nervös schien. Ich stellte Annie auf den Boden, sah zu wie sie neugierig durch das Klassenzimmer wackelte und half Henry seine Jacke auszuziehen. Sobald er seine Arme aus den Ärmeln gezogen hatte, schlenderte er langsam durch die Klasse auf James zu.

„'Lo, Henry", sagte James leise.

„'Lo, James", antwortete mein Sohn.

Und das war's. Für ein paar stille Sekunden umkreisten sie einander schüchtern, und dann, nach beidseitigem Einvernehmen, beschlossen sie, dass sie einander noch mochten und fingen zufrieden an zu plaudern.

Ginny richtete sich auf und lächelte mir zu.

„Hallo, Jacqui. Ich hatte mir schon wieder Sorgen gemacht, aber sie scheinen okay zu sein", sagte Ginny.

„Das tun sie, Ginny, Henry hat sich heut Morgen drauf gefreut, James zu sehen", erzählte ich ihr. „Tschüss, Jungs."

„Tschüss", sagte sie im Chor.

„Tschüss, James", sagte Ginny.

Ich jagt Annie nach, die eine Kiste voller Buchstabenkarten untersuchte, hob sie auf meinen Arm und folgte Ginny in die Garderobe. Ich hatte noch immer Henrys Jacke und hatte Probleme, sie aufzuhängen, während ich Annie hielt.

„Lass mich das machen", sagte Ginny, nahm mir die Jacke ab und hängte sie an den Haken neben James' Jacke. Während sie dies tat, untersuchte sie die Jacke umsichtig.

„Die Jacke ist in Ordnung, danke, Ginny, und den Jungs wird es auch gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte ich ihr. Wir tauschten verstehende Blicke aus. Es ist wirklich eine Qual, seinen Erstgeborenen zur Schule zu bringen.

Wir wollten gerade gehen, als ein Trubel von Kindern in die Garderobe drängelte und dann weiter in den Klassenraum. Ginny und ich waren gezwungen, uns an die Seite zu stellen, als sie die Schule betraten. Die Busse waren angekommen und mit ihnen der Großteil der Schüler. Der Lärmpegel stieg, als über ein Dutzend Kinder kreischend und quietschend ihre Plätze einnahmen. Ginny und ich sahen uns um, um sicher zu gehen, dass unsere Söhne nicht von dem Lärm beunruhigt waren. Aber keiner der beiden würdigte uns auch nur eines Blickes. Stattdessen suchten sie Verstärkung beieinander und standen einfach Seite an Seite und beobachteten wie der Tumult um sie herumfloss. Sie würden okay sein, entschied ich.

Als wir nach draußen in die größtenteils graue Luft traten, stopfte Ginny ihre Hände in die Taschen der verwaschenen und dreckigen Jeans, die sie trug. Sie war um einiges weniger gepflegt als am vorherigen Morgen. Ihr handgestrickter Pullover war ein abgenutztes und schmuddeliges altes, rotes Ding mit einem bekannt aussehendem Löwen vorne drauf, dasselbe Design wie auf Harrys Motorradhelm, erinnerte ich mich. Der Pulli biss sich gewaltig mit ihrem roten Haar.

„Strickst du?", fragte ich sie, als wir die Schule verließen.

Sie sah auf ihren Pulli hinunter und lächelte geringschätzig.

„Ich kann, und manchmal mache ich es auch. Aber ich bin nicht so gut wie Mum. Das ist einer von ihren, sie hat ihn vor Jahren für Harry gestrickt, aber er ist rausgewachsen. Er ist jetzt mein Arbeitspulli. Ich muss nach Hause, weil ich noch einiges aufräumen muss. Mum passt im Moment auf Al und Lily auf während ich endlich den Umzug beende. Ich hoffe das wir bis heute Abend…", sie rollte dramatisch die Augen, „ _endlich_ alles ausgepackt und eingeräumt haben." Ginny seufzte und sah etwas betrübt aus.

„Umziehen ist immer eine stressige Sache, Ginny", versicherte ich ihr, als wir auf das Schultor zugingen. „Als wir hergezogen sind, haben die Möbelpacker zwei Llandró Figuren zerbrochen. Es hat fast zwei Jahre gedauert und wir musste ihnen eine Klage androhen, bis sie endlich die Verantwortung übernommen haben. Und dann dieser Dreck! Zumindest war unser Haus bewohnt gewesen, obwohl die vorherigen Besitzer es in einem Zustand hinterlassen haben… Euer Haus stand jahrelang leer und war verlassen. Es muss ein riesiger Aufwand gewesen sein, es fertig zu machen."

Ich beobachtete Ginny aufmerksam, während ich sprach, und hatte das Gefühl, dass der Umzug nicht das einzige war, das Ginny besorgte.

„Da ist noch was, oder?", fragte ich. Wir hielten kurz vor dem Tor an und Ginny drehte sich um, sah zu mir hoch und nickte.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", sage ich ihr. „Sag mir einfach, dass ich nicht so neugierig sein soll, das stört mich nicht."

„Harry sollte frei haben und helfen, aber er kann nicht, zumindest noch für ein paar Tage. Es hat gesagt, er hätte dir erzählt, dass…", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, er hat mir gestern Nachmittag von seinem Job erzählt als er James abgeholt hat. Kann er den Sheffield Fall nicht an jemand anders geben?", erkundigte ich mich. Ginnys Gesicht verzog sich bei meinem Vorschlag und sie stieß einen tiefen, traurigen Seufzer aus.

„Normalerweise _würde_ Harry delegieren. Aber alles scheint auf einmal zu passieren. Er hat einen Wer… er hat eine… Spezialistin, die er für diesen Fall nutzen würde, aber Lavender… die Spezialistin… hat… ist… war… schwanger." Ginnys Worte kamen als eilig, sie wollte einfach jemandem, irgendjemandem von ihren Besorgnissen erzählen, und sie hatte mich ausgewählt.

„Sie hat ihr Kind unerwartet bekommen, spät am Freitag, mehr als einen Monat zu früh. Lavender hat viel Blut verloren und sie konnten bis Samstagmorgen nicht viel für sie tun, weil… naja, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Sie hat eine… Krankheit. Dem Baby, ein Mädchen, geht es auch nicht so gut. Sie sind beide im Sankt… im Krankenhaus und müssen noch einige Zeit bleiben", erzählte mir Ginny.

Ich tätschelte ihren Arm verständnisvoll. Eine frischgebackene Mutter und ein Baby im Krankenhaus sind schlimm, obwohl ich mir wegen der wirren Antwort nicht sicher war, was passiert war oder warum das Baby zu früh geboren worden war. Ich murmelte eine mitfühlende Antwort und versuchte mehr herauszufinden, als Ginny an mir vorbeiblickte.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht länger bleiben und quatschen, ich muss los, tschüss, Jacqui", sagte sie plötzlich.

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zügig voran und aus dem Schultor. Sie schien nicht zu hören, dass Mary hinter mir, „Mrs Potter...! Ginny!", rief. Sie marschierte zügig die Straße rauf und in den feinen weißen und wabernden Nebel.

Ich fing an die neusten Schnipsel an Information über die Neuen zu verarbeiten. Arme Ginny, von ihrer Anspannung war es klar, dass die diese Lavender kannte und mochte. Allerdings wurde meine Grübelei unterbrochen.

„Naja", sagte Mary zu mir als wir den dunklen Umriss, der Ginny war, in den Nebel verschwinden sahen. „Sehr merkwürdig, oder?"

„Sie hat viel zu tun, sie sind noch nicht fertig eingezogen", sagte ich.

Mary schnaubte ungläubig. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass die das Haus _gekauft_ haben, Süße?", fragte sie mich. „Die sehen _definitiv_ nicht aus als könnten sie es sich leisten, _hier_ zu wohnen. Hast du den Pullover gesehen, den sie anhatte? Und _er_ sah gestern auch nicht viel besser aus. Ein Motorrad, ich bitte dich. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie nur ein paar faule Hippies wären, die illegal in dem Haus wohnen. Vielleicht solltest du die Polizei rufen, Jacqui."

Vielleicht sollte _ich_ die Polizei rufen! Der schamlose Schneid dieser Frau! Sie versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, ihre Drecksarbeit zu machen. Mary wusste nicht, dass Mike ein Motorrad gehabt hatte als wir zusammen gekommen waren, vor einem Dutzend Jahren. Wir hatten das Land darauf bereist und es erst verkauft, als Henry geboren wurde, kurz bevor wir hergezogen sind. Ich war Vorurteilen gegenüber Motorradfahrern schon mal begegnet, und ich mochte es nicht. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb ruhig.

„Ich wär auch so angezogen, wenn ich noch auspacken würde", sagte ich und schaffte es irgendwie, meine Stimme ruhig und vernünftig klingen zu lassen. „Und Harry arbeitet wohl in London."

„Als was?" höhnte Mary. „Motorradkurier?'

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich hab den Eindruck bekommen, dass er eine Art Manager ist. Er war gestern Morgen nicht hier, weil es eine Krise im Büro gab", erzählte ich ihr neutral. Mary fing wirklich an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, also beschloss ich, ihr nicht das Wenige zu erzählen, das ich über Harrys Job wusste.

„Vielleicht wollen sie einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben", schlug ich vor.

„Vielleicht wollten sie nicht, dass irgendjemand weiß, wo sie sich verstecken", antwortete Mary. „Rufst du die Polizei?"

Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, von der Frau loskommen. Aber nein zu Mary zu sagen war nie leicht, also wich ich stattdessen der Frage aus.

„Mein Mann ist ein Grundstücksverwalter", erinnerte ich sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er davon etwas gehört hätte, wenn mit dem Kaufvertrag etwas nicht stimmen würde. Er könnte ganz einfach etwas über den Verkauf herausfinden, wenn er müsste."

Mary nickte und ich sah eine Idee in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Glücklich, dass es mich nicht betraf, entschuldigte ich mich und ging.

Als ich nach Hause fuhr, dachte ich noch weiter über die neusten Informationsschnipsel nach, die ich entdeckt hatte.

Es gibt hier nirgendwo in der Nähe Krankhäuser, die ‚Sankt… Irgendwas' heißen, also kam diese Lavender Frau nicht von hier, aber das taten Harry und Ginny ja auch nicht. Mutter ‚Lavender' und Baby waren noch immer im Krankenhaus. Ich konnte als Mutter nur mitfühlen. Ich fragte mich, wie es ihnen ging, und wie ‚Dad' klarkam. Falls es einen Dad gab, heutzutage kann man sich nie sicher sein.

Ich ging davon aus, dass diese Kollegin von Harry an dem Fall arbeiten sollte, wenn sie die Expertin war. Beschäftigte unsere Regierung Leute, die Experten für Werwölfe waren? Das war eine lächerliche Idee! Aber ein Büro für Profiling hätte wahrscheinlich jemanden, der darüber Bescheid weiß, wie Leute ticken, die an Werwölfe, fliegende Untertassen und anderen solchen Unsinn glauben.

Ich fragte mich, wie diese Lavender Frau so war. Wegen ihres Namens erwartete ich einen älteren, bebrillten und dürren professorenhaften Typ. Sie war vermutlich in ihren frühen Vierzigern und hatte jetzt gerade erst ihr erstes Kind. Das würde die Fakten, wie ich sie kannte, auf jeden Fall erklären.

Auch interessant war die Tatsache, dass Ginnys Mum Harry einen Pullover gestrickt hatte, aus dem er ‚rausgewachsen' war. Ausgehend von der Größe des Pullis wäre er in seinen frühen Teenagerjahren gewesen als er neu war. Die Ärmel waren noch die richtige Länge für Ginny, obwohl der Pulli ihr recht eng war. Ich fragte mich, wie lange Harry und Ginny sich schon kannten und lächelte in mich hinein als ich versuchte, mir Harry als einen dürren, kleinen Dreizehnjährigen vorzustellen.

Ich füllte meinen Vormittag mit Hausarbeit und Auf-Annie-Aufpassen und drängte die Ereignisse dieses Morgens vor der Schule aus meinem Kopf. Ich hatte kaum eine Wahl, da Annie sich entschieden hatte, dass sie ‚die schrecklichen Zwei' erreicht hatte, und es war einer dieser Tage, wo ich mir nicht leisten konnte, irgendwas in ihrer Reichweite zu lassen. Als er in ihrem Alter war, hatte Henry versucht alles zu zerstören, was er greifen konnte. Annie versuchte es zu essen.

Um etwa ein Uhr mittags stand ich im Kinderzimmer, drehte mich von Seite zu Seite und versuchte, Annie für ihren Mittagsschlaf hinzulegen. Sie würde nicht mehr lange Nickerchen machen, Henry hatte nicht so lange durchgehalten, aber Annie hatte sich mit ihren Mätzchen an diesem Vormittag erschöpft.

Sie war fast eingeschlafen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich trug Annie schnell ins Schlafzimmer, bewegte sie auf einen Arm und hob ab. Ich war nicht schnell genug. Annie drehte und wand sich und fing an zu heulen.

„Was?", schnappte ich ärgerlich ins Telefon.

„Das ist nicht sehr nett", sagte mir mein Mann.

„Du hast Annie geweckt", zischte ich. „Warum rufst du um diese Zeit an?"

„Du hättest Gruselmary nicht auf mich hetzen sollen, wenn du nicht angerufen werden wolltest, Jacqui." Mike klang verletzt und recht angespannt.

„Was?" fragte ich. Dann wurde mir klar, was Mike meinte.

„Leg nicht auf", befahl ich. „Ich muss Annie beschäftigen."

Ich beruhigte Annie, setzte sie auf den Boden, ließ das Telefon auf das Bett fallen und flitzte ins Kinderzimmer. Ich griff nach Stoffpüppi und Freddy-Teddy und wollte gerade zurück, als ich Annie „Daddy" sagen hörte. Sie konnte Mikes Stimme hören. Ich hob das mitgenommene alte Spielzeugtelefon auf, das einmal Henry gehört hatte, und nahm auch das mit.

Ich platzierte die beiden Stofftiere auf dem Boden, aber Annie ignorierte sie und griff begierig nach dem Spielzeugtelefon. Ich reichte es ihr, beobachtete, wie sie begann damit zu reden, und hob das echte Telefon wieder auf.

„Schieß los!", verlangte ich dringend.

„Mary hat heute Morgen angerufen", begann Mike. „Sie hat gesagt, du hättest vorgeschlagen, dass ich den Verkauf von Drakeshaugh überprüfe, dass du sichergehen wolltest, dass alles legal war. Ich hab gefragt, warum sie anruft und nicht du…"

„Guter Mann", unterbrach ich ihn. „Sie denkt, die wohnen da illegal. Ich habe gesagt, dass du Bescheid wüsstest. Aber ich habe _nicht_ vorgeschlagen, dass du das überprüfst, ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass du es könntest."

„Verdammt! Naja, sie hat mir erzählt, du wärst beschäftigt, und hat mich gebeten, den Verkauf nachzuprüfen und sie zurückzurufen", sagte Mike. „Ich habe Joe bei Maklerbüro Patterson angerufen und gefragt, was er mir über den Verkauf erzählen kann. Er hat gesagt, er würde die Akten überprüfen. Vor Zehn Minuten hat er mich zurückgerufen und ich hab beschlossen, es dir lieber zu erzählen, bevor ich Mary anrufe. Joe sagt, dass Haus wurde in bar bezahlt, oder zumindest so gut wie in bar. Es war eine Direktüberweisung auf das Konto des Verkäufers von einer Privatbank, von der Joe noch nie gehört hatte… Gringotts. Ich hab's mir buchstabieren lassen. Er war neugierig, also hat er beschlossen, die Bank zu überprüfen, aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Sie scheinen keine Telefonnummer oder Website oder sonstwas zu haben, also hat er den Financial Ombudsman Service angerufen. Die hatten auch noch nie was von denen gehört. Der Typ, mit dem er gesprochen hat, hat gesagt er forscht nach und ruft zurück."

Mike machte eine Pause, ob um Luft zu holen oder wegen des dramatischen Effekts war ich mir nicht sicher.

„Und?", fragte ich ihn gespannt.

„Gerade hat Joe einen Anruf von einer jungen Frau gekriegt, die behauptet hat, von Gringotts zu sein. Sie hat gefragt, warum er Untersuchungen über die Bank anstellt. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass er neugierig war, weil er noch nie von ihnen gehört hatte. Er hat ihnen von den Potters erzählt. Joe sagt, diese Frau hat sich plötzlich sehr bedrohlich angehört und gefragt, warum er sich nach Potters Bank erkundigen würde. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass er mir einen Gefallen getan hat. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie es die Potters wissen lassen würde. Er hat mich direkt angerufen, und ich hab dich angerufen. Ich dachte, die würdest es wissen wollen, bevor du heute Nachmittag Henry abholst."

Ich seufzte.

„Danke, Mike. Wenn die Bank die Potters kontaktiert, dann werden sie denken, dass wir neugierige Nachbarn sind, unsere Nase in ihre Finanzen stecken. Ruf Mary nicht zurück und erzähl ihr _nichts_ , sollte sie dich zurückrufen. Verdammt!"

„Verdamm'", plapperte mir Annie wie ein Papagei nach. „Verdamm'verdamm'verdamm'."

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Tut mir Leid, Jackie, es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte Mary ignorieren solle, aber ich dachte…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mike, es ist meine. Ich habe Mary auf die Idee gebracht, tut mir Leid. Harry und Ginny scheinen ein nettes Paar zu sein, und Henry und James verstehen sich super. Ich will mich nicht mit den Eltern des neuen Freundes meines Sohns verkrachen. Ich fahr jetzt nach Drakeshaugh, rede mit Ginny und entschuldige mich und versuche ihr alles zu erklären. Ich will keine Szene am Schultor. Danke, dass du es mich hast wissen lassen."

„Es ist auch nicht wirklich deine Schuld, Jaques, es ist diese bloody Mary", sagte Mike. Er musste sich Sorgen machen, denn er nennt mich nur dann Jacques, wenn er sich Sorgen macht.

„Ich hätte erraten sollen, was sie tun würde. Mary kann echt eine Schl…" Ich sah, dass Annie mich neugierig ansah und stutzte. „Sie kann manchmal recht unangenehm sein", schloss ich schwach.

„Fahr vorsichtig, Jacqui. Und sag dem Rotschopf, dass es mir auch Leid tut."

„Mach ich, danke, Mike, tschüss."

„Tschüss, Jacqui."

Ich legte auf, hob Annie vom Boden hoch und umarmte sie.

„Also, Annie, wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug mit dem Auto", erzählte ich ihr. „Wir besuchen Ginny in ihrem neuen Haus. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Verdamm'!", sagte Annie vergnügt. Der Tag verwandelte sich in ein Desaster.


	4. Sonniger Nachmittag

_Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Strangers at Drakeshaugh" von "Northumbrian". Das Original ist hier zu finden: s/6331126/1/Strangers-at-Drakeshaugh_

 **4\. Sonniger Nachmittag**

Die Sonne schien hell und die letzten Wolken wurden von einer tüchtigen Brise runter ins Tal geweht als ich runter ins Tal nach Drakeshaugh fuhr. Der Tag was sicherlich sonniger als am Morgen, aber weder die Sonne noch der Wind hatten es geschafft, meine betrübte und verhangene Laune zu verbessern.

Henry war gestern so aufgeregt und begeisterungsfähig gewesen. ‚ _James'un'ich haben Farben gemischt und dann haben ich'un'James gemaln, un' dann hat Sarah gesagt, mein Bild is blöd, un' James hat so gemacht.'_ Henry streckte seinen Arm aus, direkt nach vorne in einer Bewegung, die fast nach Fechten aussah. ‚' _Un er hat Sarah innen Bauch gepiekt mit sein' Pinsel un' gesag' ‚_ _Stupor_ _'._ ' Henry zögerte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er grade unabsichtlich seinen neuen Freund verpetzt hatte. ‚ _Die Lehrerin hat stoppesag' un'_ _gesag', dass erdarf das nich' mach'n_ ', gab er zu.

‚ _Dass er das nicht machen darf_ ', korrigierte ich lächelnd. Alles in allem entschied ich, dass James sich für Henry eingesetzt hatte, und das war keine schlechte Sache. Obwohl eine Klassenkameradin mit einem Pinsel zu pieksen vermutlich nicht klug gewesen war. Ich hatte gelächelt und Henry hatte unerschütterlich gesagt: ‚ _Aber ich finde, dass erdarf das mach'n!_ ' Ich verzweifelte an der Grammatik meines Sohns, aber ließ ihn mir alles über den Rest seines Tags erzählen, der nur aus ‚ _Ich'un'James_ ' zu bestehen schien.

Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht mit den Eltern des neuen Freundes meines Sohns verkrachen, besonders nicht wegen der Taten einer Wichtigtuerin wie Mary Saville. _Bloody Mary_ , dachte ich und das brachte mich zum Lächeln; wir hatten noch etwas Absolut Wodka und Tomatensaft, Worcestersoße und auch Tabasco. Falls ich es schaffte, Ginny alles zu erklären, würde ich mir heute Abend einen gönnen, nachdem ich die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Ich warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf meine Tochter als ich fuhr. Annies Kopf rollte von einer Seite zur anderen und ihre Lider waren schwer. Sie kämpfte gegen den Schlaf, aber sie war offensichtlich zu müde, um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich tapfer und wurde erst besiegt als Ich von der Hauptstraße abbog und vor dem Tor anhielt.

Das rostige, alte Weidetor, an das ich mich erinnerte, war verschwunden. Jetzt hing ein neues Holztor aus fünf Balken an den verwitterten Torpfosten aus Granit. Der hölzerne Zaunübertritt daneben war auch erneuert worden. Ich stieg schnell aus dem Auto, entriegelte das Tor und fuhr auf den Pfad, der nach Drakeshaugh führte. Ich hielt an und schloss das Tor hinter mir und auf wundersame Weise schaffte ich all das ohne Annie zu wecken.

In meiner Erinnerung war der Pfad kaum mehr als zwei Spurrillen den Hügel hoch. Glücklicherweise war der Weg, den ich hinauffuhr, anders. Die Schlaglöcher waren mit Kies gefüllt worden und die Fahrt war viel einfacher als ich erwartet hatte. Sie hätte mir bekannt sein sollen; dies was auch der öffentliche Fußweg zum Drake Stone und ich war ihn schon oft entlanggegangen. Aber, wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Nähe, war ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr oben bei dem Stein gewesen. Es war fast so, als würde ich die Strecke das erste Mal befahren. Als ich langsam den Abhang hinauffuhr, wurde ich plötzlich von der wilden Schönheit dieser vertrauten Hügel getroffen.

Der Drake Stone war fast direkt vor mir, sein prominentes Profil saß auffällig auf einer Erhöhung. Der ‚ _Draag Stane_ ', wie mein Dad ihn nannte, war ein Stück eines Findlings aus Sandstein, hier abgelegt in einer uralten Eiszeit. Er ragte einsam aus dem Harbottle Crag hervor und aus dieser Entfernung schien er nicht mehr zu sein als ein merkwürdiger Pickel in der Landschaft. Tatsächlich ist der Stein über 10 Meter hoch.

Laut Legenden besitzt der Stein Heilkräfte oder ist ein prähistorisches druidisches Heiligtum oder war ein Aussichtspunkt in den Tagen der Border Reivers. Letzteres ist fast sicher wahr, denn man kann von der Spitze des Steins meilenweit sehen.

Zu meiner Rechten weideten Schafe eifrig die sanften grünen Wiesen. Ein Zaun aus Pfählen und Draht hielt ‚ _die dümmsten Kreaturen auf Gotten Erde_ ', wie mein Dad sagen würde, davon ab, sich auf den Pfad zu verirren.

Zu meiner Linken lag eine Bruchsteinmauer, hinter der eine knorrige und ungepflegte Hecke mein Reiseziel vor neugierigen Augen verbarg. Die Hecke war größtenteils Weißdorn und Schwarzdorn mit ein wenig Stechpalme. Die Dornen und Stechpalme verschworen sich mit einem Gewirr aus Hagebutten und Brombeersträuchern zu einer dichten und stachligen Barriere, genug um selbst entschlossene Besucher davon abzuhalten, Drakeshaugh auf anderem Weg als durchs Tor zu betreten.

Rote Hagebutten und dicke Brombeerranken quollen üppig über die Mauer. Eine der Beeren an den Brombeersträuchern wurde schon dunkel, in ein paar Wochen würden sie reif sein. Hinter dieser stacheligen Grenze lagen die um die dreißig Morgen des verwitterten Waldgebiets, das Drakeshaugh umgab. Das alte Haus war vom Weg aus fast unsichtbar. Es war im Wald verborgen und schmiegte sich in eine Kuhle neben dem Drakestone Burn. Ich näherte mich nun dem einzigen Eingang nach Drakeshaugh.

Ich erklomm die Steigung langsam. Sehr selten nutzen forstwirtschaftliche Geländewagen diese Strecke um ihre Wälder zu erreichen und sie fahren oft schneller als sie sollten. Etwa hundert Meter vor mir auf der linken Seite, genau wie ich mich erinnerte, war eine Lücke in der Bruchsteinmauer. Das war mein Ziel.

Drakeshaugh lag direkt hinter dem Tor. Es war allerdings nicht erreichbar. Das Tor war offen, aber ich konnte nicht hinein. Ein glänzender, schwarzer Range Rover war direkt hinterm Tor geparkt und blockierte so die gesamte Einfahrt.

Ich stellte meinen Wagen soweit an den Rand des Pfads, wie ich es wagte, und hielt an. Neben dem Pfad verlief ein zugewachsener Entwässerungsgraben und ich wollte nicht stecken bleiben. Bevor ich den Micra verließ, stellte ich sicher, dass andere Fahrzeuge vorbeikonnten, obwohl ich wusste, dass andere Fahrzeuge unwahrscheinlich waren.

Durch irgendein Wunder schlief Annie noch immer. Da ich sie nicht wecken wollte, löste ich einfach den Sicherheitsgurt und stellte den Tragebügel ihres Kindersitzes ein. Ich hob den Sitz, der noch immer meine schlummernde Tochter enthielt, aus dem Auto und trug ihn mit mir. Es war eine Plackerei. Annie war keine besonders zierliche Zweijährige und der Sitz ließ sich nur unbequem tragen.

Als ich mich dem Tor näherte, hörte ich Stimmen. Ich hielt an und äugte durch eine kleine Lücke in der verwucherten Hecke und sah drei Leute auf dem mit Kies bedecktem Hof stehen. Eine der drei war Ginny. Sie trug noch immer die schlampigen Jeans und den Pulli und sah gehetzt aus. Sie stand zwei Fremden gegenüber. Jedenfalls waren sie mir fremd. Beide trugen lange, schwarze Trenchcoats.

Der Mann war über 1,90 Meter groß, breitschultrig und stämmig. Sein sich lichtendes braunes Haar war kurzgeschoren. Er sah aus wie ein Rugbyspieler, groß, bullig, mit einem flachen Gesicht und recht aggressiv. Der Schwarze Mantel trug zu seiner ohnehin schon bedrohlichen Erscheinung bei und er sah sicherlich nicht nach einem Mann aus, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte.

Das Mädchen, und sie war nicht viel mehr als ein Mädchen, überragte Ginny ebenfalls. Sie war kaum über zwanzig und hatte eine wilde Mähne aus dunkelblondem Haar. Sie war in etwa so groß wie Harry, dünn, gertenschlank und unkonventionell attraktiv.

„Seid ihr wegen der Bank hier?", hörte ich Ginny fragen. Sie wusste es schon! Ich verharrte bewegungslos und hörte angespannt zu.

„Die Bank?", fragte der Mann. Er sah von Ginnys Frage verwirrt aus. Seine Stimme war tief, angenehm und überraschend sanft. „Nein, wir wollten dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass Mark heute im Büro war mit Neuigkeiten über…"

Ich hatte den Akzent des Mannes gerade als Nottinghamshire identifiziert als Ginny ihn unterbrach.

„Lavender! Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ginny dringlich. Der Mann zögerte, wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, und das Mädchen verstand sein Schweigen als Aufforderung.

„Sie erholt sich gut", sagte das Mädchen. „Mum ist sie besuchen gegangen nach dem wir Mr Moon… Mark gesehen haben. Er sagt, dass sie wieder wird. Ihre alten Wunden haben sich am Freitag wieder geöffnet, gerade als sich verwandelt hat. Aber Mum hat die Wunden überprüft und sie denkt, dass Lavender in ein paar Wochen wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist. Unglücklicherweise gibt es keine Chance, dass Mr… dass Mark und Lavender ein zweites Baby haben könnten, die Narben in ihrem Bauch würden nicht noch eine Schwangerschaft überstehen."

„Arme Lavender, wie hat sie auf die Nachricht reagiert?", fragte Ginny.

„Lavender war am Boden zerstört. Mark… naja, als er im Büro war, dachte ich, dass er nur glücklich war, dass Lavender und das Baby beide okay sein werden. Dem Baby geht's gut, sie war zwei Kilo…"

„…und 221 Gramm schwer, _das_ weiß ich", unterbrach Ginny. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass sie sich für einen Namen entschieden haben. Sie nennen sie Violet Lilith Moon, sie hat wohl Lavenders Augen", fuhr das Mädchen fort.

Ginny lächelte. „Naja, wenigstens sind sie alle okay. Das sind gute Nachrichten, was eine erholsame Abwechslung ist. Ich nehme an, ihr seid beide auf dem Weg nach Sheffield um Harry zu treffen. Habt ihr Zeit für nen Tee, Terry? Ich würde mich gern mit euch über einen problematischen Nachbarn unterhalten."

Ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war mich zu bewegen. Ich hatte schon gefährlich lange zugehört und ich konnte es mir definitiv nicht leisten, mich beim belauschen dieser Unterhaltung erwischen zu lassen. Ich bewegte mich weiter am Tor entlang, quetschte mich am Range Rover vorbei und ging auf den Hof. Ich trat hinter dem Auto hervor als Ginny die Tür zu Drakeshaugh öffnete und ich kündigte meine Anwesenheit dadurch an, dass ich absichtlich den Kies trat als ich den Hof betrat. Das Pärchen in den Trenchcoats wirbelte bei dem Geräusch herum und ihre Hände zuckten in ihre Mäntel. Für einen wahnsinnigen Moment dachte ich, sie würde Pistolen auf mich richten!

Ich schrie!

Die zwei standen bewegungslos, jeder mit einer Hand noch in seinem Mantel. Mein Mund war plötzlich trocken, ich sah zu Ginny, dann zu ihren zwei Gefährten. Annie, erschreckt von dem Geräusch, das ich gemacht hatte, hatte ein erschrecktes und unglückliches Erwachen. Sie fing an zu weinen. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mich das erste Mal sah, war wütend gewesen. Aber der Blick dauerte nur an, bis Annies Wimmern über den Hof schallten, als er sofort durch einen Blick mütterlicher Besorgnis ersetzt wurde.

„Ich bin hier um mich entschuldigen, Ginny", sagte ich hastig und versuchte, mir über Annies Geheul Gehör zu verschaffen. Ich setzte den Autositz meiner Tochter auf dem Kies ab und begann, sie abzuschnallen. Ich musste sie beruhigen bevor ihr Kreischen seinen Trommelfell-zerplatzenden Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Lass es mich erklären, bitte", bettelte ich. „Mein Mann kann manchmal ein Idiot sein."

Zu meiner Erleichterung grinste Ginny.

„Das Problem haben wir alle mal, Jacqui", sagte sie. Sowohl sie als ich das dunkelblonde Mädchen hatten sich auf mich zu bewegt, als Annie zu weinen anfing, aber Ginny hielt an. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich angespannt.

„Lass dir Zeit, Annie zu beruhigen, Jacqui. Ich geh nur schnell rein und räum die Küche auf, und dann kannst du reinkommen und wir können uns unterhalten."

Der gruselige Mann sah Ginny fragend an. Ich hob Annie aus ihrem Sitz und hielt zu nah bei mir als sie sprach.

„Alles okay, Terry. Das ist Jacqui Charlton, die Mutter von James' neuem besten Freund", erzählte Ginny ihm.

Endlich nahm der Mann seine Hand aus dem Inneren seines Mantels.

„Jacqui, das sind Terry Boot und Amber Skoll. Sie arbeiten beide für Harry", sagte Ginny. „Sie passen für ein paar Minuten auf dich auf, während ich aufräume." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ginny um und huschte ins Haus. Sie wollte für mich aufräumen, das war offensichtlich, aber es schien mir komisch, dass sie bereit war, zwei Arbeitskollegen ihres Mannes hereinzubitten ohne sich um den Zustand ihres Hauses zu besorgen. Ich fragte mich, was sie vor mir verbergen wollte.

Ich sah die zwei Gestalten in den Trenchcoats an und wusste sofort, dass ich nicht hineingehen würde bis Ginny es erlaubte. Ich beobachtete sie genau. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie verdeckte Waffen trugen? War das legal? Falls dem so war, was tat dann Harry wirklich beruflich?

„Also", begann ich nervös, „Sie arbeiten beide für Harry?"

Terry nickte nur. Das Mädchen, Amber, lächelte und zog ihre Finger durch ihr Haar, hob es damit von ihrem rechten Auge und scheiterte daran, es hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen gab sie auf und erlaubte, dass es ihr wieder unordentlich ins Gesicht hing.

„Ja, es tut mir Leid, dass wir sie erschreckt haben, Mrs… Charlton", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nicht schlimm", summte ich sanft. Ich versuchte mit meinen Augen auszudrücken, dass ich zu allen sprach, nicht nur zu meiner Tochter, die noch immer in meine Brust schluchzte.

„Es ist nur… So, wie Sie in Ihre Mäntel gefasst haben… Ich dachte… Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, wer Sie waren…", meine Stimme verstummte allmählich. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen, das Wort Pistole zu sagen. Mein Dad ist ein Bauer; er hat einen Waffenschein und zwei Schrotflinten. Aber ich habe noch nie eine Pistole gesehen und ich will es auch nicht.

Das Mädchen sah verwirrt aus, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Terry verstand.

„Schwarze Umhänge lassen uns bedrohlich aussehen", verkündete er. Er öffnete seinen Mantel weit und zog ihn aus. Da war kein Holster, keine Pistole, nichts. Ein Kugelschreiber oder möglicherweise ein Bleistift guckte aus der Innentasche seines Mantels hervor, das war alles. Vielleicht hatte er sich meinen Namen notieren wollen, dachte ich schwach. Ginny und Harry waren etwas seltsam, aber dies war eine furchteinflößende Begegnung gewesen.

Unter dem Mantel trug Terry eine elegante schwarze Hose, ein leuchtend weißes Hemd und einen grauen Schlips. Er nickte dem Mädchen zu und sie folgte seinem Beispiel und enthüllte einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, eine weiße Bluse und eine Krawatte. Ihre Beine waren dünn und lang und sie schienen ewig lang zu sein. In meinem Kopf hörte ich meinen Mann flüstern ‚Verflixt, diese Beine reichen bis ganz nach oben".

Annies Schluchzer klangen langsam ab, also murmelte ich sanft und schaukelte sie als ich mich darauf konzentrierte, sie zu beruhigen. Terry und Amber beobachteten mich einfach.

„Und, sind Sie schon näher dran diesen ‚Werwolf' Typen zu fangen?", fragte ich sie.

„Was?", prustete Terry. Er schien von der Frage erstaunt zu sein. Auch Amber starrte mich an. Meine Frage hatte sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen bestürzt gemacht.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte ich. „Harry hat gesagt, dass sein Büro… Entschuldigung, Ihr Büro… aus Spezialisten besteht, dass Sie der Polizei helfen."

„Das sind wir, das tun wir", sagte Terry. „Aber Harry bespricht offene Fälle normalerweise nicht außerhalb des Büros."

„Oh", sagte ich, „Er hat mir nicht wirklich was erzählt, Al hatte nur gesagt, dass sein Daddy in Sheffield war, also hab ich ihn gestern gefragt und er hat gesagt, dass er mit der Polizei an diesem Fall zusammenarbeitet."

„Nun ja, wir arbeiten daran", sagte Terry vorsichtig. „Aber es gibt nicht wirklich etwas zu erzählen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny trat heraus, lächelnd. Ihr folge eine plumpe, ältere Frau, die offensichtlich ihre Mutter war. Sie war einen Bruchteil kleiner als Ginny und ihr Haar war heller, aber nur weil es mit grau durchzogen war.

„Das ist Mum", sagen Ginny überflüssigerweise.

„Hallo, Liebes." Ginnys Mutter lächelte mich an während sie Krümel von der weißen Schürze wischte, die sie über ihrem langen, altmodischen Kleid trug. „Ginny hat mir _alles_ über dich erzählt."

„Ich hab Teewasser aufgesetzt und Mum hat mit den Kindern fleißig Kekse gebacken", lächelte Ginny. „Komm doch rein, bitte."

Ich drehte mich um, um Annies Kindersitz aufzuheben, aber Amber war schneller.

„Ich trag das für Sie", sagte sie, hob ihn am Griff hoch und untersuchte ihn neugierig.

Ich drehte mich und ging auf das Haus zu.

Drakeshaugh war mindestens hundert Jahre alt, mit verwitterten Granitwänden und einem Schieferdach. Es war ein langes, dünnes Gebäude, das aus dem Hügel zu wachsen schien, auf dem es gebaut war. Genauer gesagt, bestand es aus drei zusammenhängenden Gebäuden.

Dem Tor am nächsten war die einstöckige ehemalige Scheune. Neues Mauerwerk verriet, wo die großen Türen zugemauert worden waren als die Scheune umgebaut worden war. Die Holztür glänzte mit neuer weißer Farbe und ein neues, mit Eichenschindeln besetztes Vordach war hinzugefügt worden, um den Eingang vor Regen zu schützen. Ein schmiedeeisernes Schild mit der Aufschrift Drake's Haugh war an der Tür angebracht. Es sollte offensichtlich die Haustür zu Harry und Ginnys neuem Heim sein. Die weiße Tür war von Schiebefenstern flankiert, auch frisch gestrichen. Dies war allerdings nicht die Tür, durch die wir das Haus betraten.

Der Giebel der alten Steinscheune war mit dem Hauptgebäude verbunden, einem alten zweistöckigen Bauernhaus, und die zwei Gebäude waren zu einem umgebaut worden. Das alte Bauernhaus lag ein halbes Stockwerk niedriger als die Scheune und Ginny und ihre Mutter waren durch diese offene Tür verschwunden. Annie war still und versuchte neugierig sich aus meinem Griff zu winden als ich zu der Tür hinunterging. Während ich das Gefälle hinabschritt, sah ich mir das dritte und letzte Gebäude an. Das alte Nebengebäude, das mit der anderen Giebelwand verbunden war, war kaum mehr als ein steinerner Schuppen. Seine Tür war einen Spalt weit geöffnet und im Innern erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Rückseite von Harry Motorrad und, an der getünchten Wand hängend, etwas, das nach einem alten Reisigbesen aus Birkenruten aussah.

Als ich Amber durch die Tür folgte, wartete Terry draußen, ließ uns zuerst gehen. Mein erster Gedanke war ‚ _Was ein Gentleman_ ', mein zweiter ‚ _Jetzt sitze ich in der Falle_ '. Mit einem rasant schlagenden Herzen betrag ich Drakeshaugh.


End file.
